Christian Brutal Sniper
Christian Brutal Sniper (Christian or CBS for short), is a RED Sniper TF2 Freak made by YouTube User Kekas vas Normandy and possibly one of the most terrifying "near-normal" characters. Appearance Christian Brutal Sniper originally appeared as a simple RED Sniper armed with several Melee weapons, but after some point in his life, he changed his looks into a black and dark red Sniper chothing with blood splats and Biohazard signs. He grew a beard as well. Biography Christian Brutal Sniper was once a RED Sniper working at 2fort, until members of BLU Team kidnapped him and tortured the Sniper until his death. The dead corpse was presumably buried by a RED Spy, a friend of his. However, Christian's hand emerged from the grave, and got away with his friend. The duo arrived at a place filled with various melee weapons and some firearms, an arsenal Chirstian Brutal Sniper and his friend used to relentlessly kill the same BLU members who had killed him in the past. When almost done and finishing the last member, a BLU Spy, who was disguised as the RED Spy, knocked him out and tied him to the chair before burning all the place, including himself. As the place burned, the real RED Spy managed to save Christian Brutal Sniper from the flames. This event would be the start of his gruesome acts. Christian Brutal Sniper then wandered around the world torturing and murdering as most victims it could be posible, always while getting blood on his friend's suit. He met various other TF2 Monsters which he apparently killed with little effort. He eventually met another relentless, smooth killer, Gentlespy. After both mutilating a BLU Spy, they became friends as Gentlespy was gifted a Kunai by Christian. Personality and Behavior Christian Brutal Sniper is in many ways the archetypal psychopath, generally seen as a happy and unworried individual, even when butchering helpless victims. He enjoys all too well dismembering his victims and pouring high amounts of blood everywhere, even when his face is covered by it. He doesn't mind having tons of dead corpses around him, and might even like it. CBS seems to have an undying love for close-combat weapons, especially swords, blades, machetes, axes and knives, generally for their ability to immerse him in the bloodshed. He seems to own an endless supply of them, and even enjoys creating new weapons from the remains of old ones. However, he gets very angry when a victim is unaffected by his attacks in one way or another, and responds by using more and more weapons at a time. He will not be satisfied until the victim dies; he'll do anything just for an extreme slaughter. Christian's favourite hobby is to find helpless victims to dismember. He appears out of thin air hanging from the ceiling or the sky. After being affected by gravity, he lands on a random person and starts dismembering him/her with any melee weapon, usually pulled out of nowhere. While splattering blood everywhere and cutting the limbs off the victim, an eye-witness keeps staring in fear and confusion. Then Christian Brutal Sniper notices this, and goes for the kill of said person, even if he makes them think they have no need to worry. The RED Spy There is a RED Spy that apparently follows Christian Brutal Sniper in his massacres, and is the only person who Christian has never attacked or even threatened to attack. He attends to the butchering while cloaked and only uncloaks to tell CBS that "he got blood on his suit", something that almost always happens due to CBS's tendency to splat blood everywhere, but often shuts his mouth after realizing what could happen to him if he angers Christian. Christian Brutal Sniper appears to be oblivious to the RED Spy that follows him anywhere, except when he needs his help (if given the rare case he does), where he acts as a superior, shouting orders at him madly. Powers and Abilities Christian Brutal Sniper's main ability is his fearsome strength. He is able to wield one-handed greatswords and axes like small knives and dismember people in just one swing. He knows most of the secrets of melee combat and is able to preform any technique with swords in order to dismember the most victims possible. Christian also possesses an apparently limitless arsenal composed mainly of melee weapons of all kinds. This, and his ability to take them out of nowhere make him an unpredictable and formidable swordsman. In addition, he has the ability to appear out of thin air, usuall hanging from the ceiling or the skies. Should someone break his fall, he will break them apart in turn, even larger people such as a Heavy. Furthermore, an Arrow Bazooka (a Direct Hit loaded with Huntsman arrows) is a secondary weapon in his arsenal and one of his main methods of ranged combat. It is mostly used for impaling enemies to walls from long distances. Faults and Weaknesses *Christian Brutal Sniper often concentrates so thoroughly on slaughter that he forgets to defend himself. Should anyone manage to slip a successful attack against CBS, it could easily be deadly. *Lastly, CBS focuses almost exclusively on fighting in close combat, so using ranged weapons may be effective in keeping him away, at least for a little while. One shouldn't forget his surprisingly effective tactic of throwing his weapons at distant targets. *Whereas his physical strength is inhuman, his durability seems to be only slightly better than that of a regular Sniper. Trivia *Just like other freaks, Christian Brutal Sniper has a theme which has been popularized because of him. Christian Brutal Sniper's theme is The Millionaire's Holiday by Combustible Edison. **It is, intentionally, the same theme as another freak, Dr. Noooo. *Every time Christian Brutal Sniper throws a weapon away because it's no longer needed, it always seems to hit an unfortunate Scout. *It could be possible that Christian likes cats; he saved one from dying by killing the person who was about to kill the cat with a knife. *It is rumored that the RED Spy who accompanies him has developed to be Gentlespy, after "adapting" to CBS's bloodthirsty personality. However, there's currently no evidence for that save for the fact they seem to be good friends. *CBS's Arrow Bazooka never actually made an appearance in his original videos, but he's been seen wielding it in a few fanmade videos. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Christian Brutal Sniper *Christian Brutal Sniper again *Christian Brutal Sniper after *Christian Brutal Sniper often *Christian Brutal Sniper: Revenge *Christian Brutal Sniper: Fortress Dogs *Christian Brutal Sniper: Origins By the community *Christian Brutal Sniper often: The Aftermath *Christian Brutal Sniper poops the party *Christian Brutal Sniper: Dead Ringers *Christian Brutal Sniper meets Gentlespy *Polite Spy meets Christian Brutal Sniper (Part 1) *TF2 Freak Fight, Spyper VS Christian Brutal Sniper *The big clash: Seeman vs. Christian Brutal Sniper *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 1 *Piss Cakehole's more victims...and Christian's *Medic can't get his Medigun (Cameo) Category:Blade Users Category:Butchers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Classic Monsters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Monsters made by Kekas vas Normandy Category:Near-normal Category:RED Team Category:Snipers